Trevor
|last = Klaus }} Trevor was a vampire turned by Rose. He and Rose had been running from the Originals. Rose was very loyal to him up until he was killed by Elijah as his punishment for trusting Katerina Petrova and helping her escape back in 1492. Early History Trevor and Rose lived in England in 1492. He was the one who originally brought Katerina Petrova, the first Petrova Doppelgänger, to Klaus and Elijah. Trevor fell in love with her and helped her evade Elijah when she escaped on the night of the ritual and sent her to his and Rose's hideout. Katerina injured herself, causing Rose to fed her some blood to heal. When Trevor arrived, Katerina hung herself and became a vampire after drinking human blood. Trevor was heartbroken that Katerina had used him. For helping her, Trevor and Rose were forced to flee for their lives to escape Klaus's wrath. Season Two Rose and Trevor discovered the next Petrova Doppelgänger Elena Gilbert's existence and decided to kidnap her and trade her for their freedom. Trevor compelled a human to do his bidding and kidnap Elena. After the human delivered her to him, Trevor killed him by draining him of blood. He wanted to bite Elena and just get a taste of her, but Rose stopped him. Rose knocked out Elena and whenever she woke up, Elena overheard a conversation held between Trevor and Rose and heard about someone named Elijah. Trevor and Rose were running from Elijah because he wanted to kill Trevor for trusting Katherine Pierce, and Rose was wanted dead because she stood up for him. Trevor was terrified of Elijah, and wanted to leave when he came for Elena. However, Rose said they were a family and convinced him to stay. Trevor was killed by Elijah for his disloyalty, but Rose was pardoned. Just before she died, Rose wondered if she would see Trevor soon, and also clarified she only loved him as a brother. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than any natural creature. *'Super Speed:' Vampires are much faster than any natural creature. *'Heightened Senses:' A vampire's senses are sharper than that of any natural creature.. *'Super Agility: '''They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Healing Factor:' Vampires injuries heal at an extremely, abnormal speed faster than naturally possible. *'Super Endurance: Vampires can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. The Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'''Immortality: A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. Weaknesses *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction: '''If a vampire's heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires, and if they are exposed for too long will cause them to burst into flames and die. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:''' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. Appearances ;Season 2 * Rose (episode) * Katerina (flashback) * Klaus (episode) (flashback) Gallery Elijahkilltrevor.jpg|Elijah killing Trevor TrevorDeath.jpg|Trevor's dead body trevor 1490.jpg|Trevor in the 1490s trevor 1490s.jpg|Trevor in the 1490s helps Katerina escape her fate. Trevor.jpg Trivia * He appeared only in episodes with characters names: Rose, Katerina and Klaus. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Male Category:Foreigner Category:Undead Category:Old World Category:Killed by Elijah